pokemon slightly orange version
by Fuzzyauthor
Summary: Pokemon trainer Orange isn't your typical pokemon master. He lives in the (slightly made-up) pokemon region of Katsono. armed with one pokeball, sarcasm and a pokedex, he sets out to greenyard city... and beyond that, the world! or at least the parts of it that aren't blocked by shrubs or boulders. semi-serious. contains fakemon and a fake region. have fun!


Of course. Why not. It makes sense.  
Of course, everyone else camped out in front of the professor's house to get their first Pokémon. Of course, THEY all knew that the professor has a bad track record for stocking enough starters. And of course, THEY all set up meetings to determine which of them would get the starters they wanted, so that everyone would be happy. Was I invited to any of this? Did anyone care enough to tell me that if I didn't plan in advance, I wouldn't get anything? No. Of course they didn't.

I might as well just put it bluntly: I have no friends.  
Also, I just want to point out that I'm not usually this salty about that. It's worked out fine the last ten years of my life, so I never really cared that much that none of the other kids liked me.  
But when around a dozen kids exclude you it's kind of easy to blame them for things like this.  
"Here's a pokeball. There are the woods. Figure it out."  
Thanks a lot professor marijuana. And yes, that's his real name. We call him dock weed. Hilarious, except when he's too stoned to care about his job enough to stock enough starters. So now I was lost in Greenyard forest, the annoyingly thick forest between Greenyard City and my hometown of bouril town. Okay, so you probably won't have heard of either of those places. They're in the Katsono region. Just your typical medium-sized island with eighteen gyms, a Pokémon league tournament, and an elite gauntlet.  
Yeah, we do things a little different here. Firstly, there's a gym for every type. If you get badges from eight of them, you can qualify for the Pokémon league tournament, and if you get all eighteen, they let you into victory road, the path leading to the greatest trainers in the region.  
As for me, I suppose I owe you an introduction. My name's Orange. The whole "naming children after colours" thing is still pretty big here. I'm fairly nondescript: just a typical scrawny ten-year-old child with short, messy hair and no social skills.

So, I was lost in the forest. I had one poke ball, an outdated town map, 3,000 pokedollars, and my pokedex was on 20%. What fun. The plants were oppressive, tripping and scratching me at every opportunity. I wondered if there were grass Pokémon hiding in the shadows, watching me and laughing. The trees cast gaping shadows across the ground. The grass rustled oppressively, as if growling. The wind whined shrilly through the trees. The forest seemed to be becoming progressively darker and spookier the further I ventured into it. I was incredibly tense. I jumped at the slightest sound. A noctowl cawed in the distance, and I realized that in the many hours I had spent wandering in the forest it had become night. I was ready to camp out overnight, which was lucky. If I hadn't bent down to unzip my backpack, I would have been decapitated by a pin missile. Three green projectile spikes, each the size of my head, flew over my bent back and crashed into the trunk of a massive oak tree, which immediately snapped, sending the colossal tree toppling towards me. I scrambled out of the way, slung my pack over my back and took off through the dense foliage. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw a massive bug Pokémon leap out of the shadows. It was eight feet long at least, with a curved black body covered with a rigid red carcass splattered with purple markings. It bore a pair of sharp curved horns like scimitars at each end of its body. A scolipede Catching sight of me, it rushed forward, knocking trees aside as if they were cardboard, sending small Pokémon scurrying out of its path. It was faster than I was and wasn't encumbered by the impenetrable plants. I had five minutes, tops, before it ran me down.  
"what did I ever do to you?" I screamed at it over my shoulder.  
Oh, boy. This is NOT how you become the very best.  
I dashed to the side, and dived into the plants, attempting to throw it off. Naturally, I hadn't noticed a steep incline behind it. Sliding down through brambles and mud, I was completely blind, but I could still hear the scolipede roaring with fury behind me. With a painful jolt, I slammed into hard earth. I staggered to my feet. Before I could take my bearings, an orange blur shot out of the bushes. It struck me directly in the forehead, and everything went black.

X-X-X

I woke up groggily, my cranium pounding and sore. My backpack was lying a few feet away from me. I was lying down on my back, which was soaked and muddy. I felt a sharp blow to my stomach and jolted upright, knocking a small orange Pokémon off my torso. I looked around. I seemed to be at the edge of large round clearing in the forest. The trees were at their thickest here; there were only two visible gaps, both opposite each other, a worn path snaking between them. Dotted around the path were various buildings. I made out the iconic red and blue rooves of a Pokémon center and a pokemart respectively. I went to pick up my pack and found the small Pokémon who had been on top of me standing in front of it. It had a large, round, orange head, with large eyes, a wide grinning mouth and a small tuft of hair. Most of its lower body was covered by a saggy layer of orange skin that it had pulled up to its neck. Its arms were humanoid and looked suited to punching. A jagged tail wagged behind it. I consulted my already battered pokedex, which informed me that it was called scraggy. Apparently, it pulled up its loose skin to use as a shield and attacked mainly with headbutts. It was a dark and fighting type. Judging by the large amounts of soil on my backside and the wide groove in the ground behind me, I presumed that it had dragged me here from the forest. I pushed it aside again and shouldered my pack. My only thought was to get to the Pokémon center, get treated for concussion, and then sleep for twenty-four hours. This was complicated by the fact that the scraggy insisted on following me and routinely headbutting my knees. By the time I reached the red-roofed building, I was seriously considering looking into restraining orders for Pokémon. With a sigh of relief, I reached the check-in desk.  
"Hello there!" said nurse joy, as handed me a room key across the desk, "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"  
"No thanks," I replied, "I don't actually have any Pokémon yet."  
"Really?" she asked, looking puzzled, "Then why is that scraggy following you? It definitely seems to like you."  
It was my turn to be confused. "What are you talking about? It's been continually attacking me!"  
Nurse joy laughed. I was starting to wonder if she was a sadist. "You mean it's been headbutting you? But that's how they show affection! It must really love you!"  
Scraggy cried its agreement, then leapt up to eye level and smashed its skull into mine again.  
"Yeah..." I groaned, "I'm really feeling the love..."  
but really, I was looking at scraggy in a whole new light now. Looking into its face, it did seem to be looking at me affectionately... and it had saved me from the scolipede and brought me here...  
"So you like me huh?" I asked it, "you wanna join me?"  
It leapt up and down in happiness. I took that to mean yes. I fished my one pokeball out of my pocket. Upon seeing the red and white orb, scraggy cried with glee and smashed its pale-yellow fist into the button. There was a flash of light, and the shedding pokemon was caught within the pokeball. It wobbled slightly in my palm, then gave off multicoloured sparks, signifying that I had successfully captured it.  
"Congratulations!" cheered nurse Joy, "That's your first ever pokemon, isn't it?"  
"yeah, I guess it is," I sighed tiredly. I was ready to collapse. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a week."

AN: I've never gotten very far with my fanfictions before, so feedback is wanted. I'll be introducing some more aspects of the region in the next chapter, possibly including some of my own Fakemon! Please give your opinions in the review section.


End file.
